“Daisy-chain stacking” is a wiring scheme for inter-connecting similar devices, such as in a Local Area Network (“LAN”). One example of daisy-chain device installations are Internet Protocol (“IP”) telephones and Ethernet switches in a LAN. Some networks typically involve configuration and management activities. Configuration may include, for example, setting up one or more IP telephones and/or Ethernet switches in a LAN, and management may include, for example, adding or removing telephones, or altering various parameters or operational software for operating the telephones in the LAN. In various installations, a daisy-chain may include hundreds of devices, making configuration and management of the devices burdensome and/or complex. At present, configuration information for each device in a LAN is stored in some form of storage, such as flash memory in each device, and may be provided initially and then altered subsequently by manual modifications either locally or remotely over the LAN. Such configuration activities are cumbersome.